A Little Piece of Heaven
by TobiAkatsukiID
Summary: Summary : Naruto sudah muak melihat warga, shinobi, & teman-teman nya, yang memperlakukan nya seperti sampah setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan saat Perang Shinobi. Dia tidak diperlakukan layaknya Pahlawan melainkan sampah, dan karena itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa Konoha dan memulai hidup baru. Nggak tahu bikin summary - -" (One-Shoot)


A/N: Entah kenapa, saya punya ide seperti ini dan akhir nya jadi deh fanfic ini dan saya umumkan bahwa fic saya yang " Naruto Deviluke akan saya nyatakan Hiatus untuk sementara karena saya belum dapat ide yang bagus untuk fic itu jadi saya minta maaf sebesar-besar nya pada Reader yang sudah mau baca fic saya yang itu...

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Saya tidak memilik hak kepemilikan karakter dari Naruto & Vampire + Rosario

**Rate : **T

**Pair : **Naruto & Mizore

**Genre : **Family, Romance & mungkin juga sedikit Humor.

**Warning :** typo, ooc, pengunaan tata bahasa yang kurang jelas, dan banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

**..::Happy Reading::..**

* * *

" Aku lelah menunggu mu terus dan berharap kau membalas cinta ku! aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi! ".

" Kau? ingin menjadi Pacar ku? Jangan membuat aku tertawa! ".

" Siapa yang ingin merawat anak-anak Mu? ".

" Sasuke-kun selalu lebih baik dari pada Kau ".

Itulah kata-kata yang diberikan dari mantan rekan-rekannya yang mengatakan kepadanya setelah perang, dia sekali lagi dilihat sebagai orang yang tidak berguna, seperti sampah. Tapi, ia punya rencana. Pada misi terakhirnya sebagai Shinobi Konoha, ia membuat rencana saat misi itu.

Misi itu mudah, pergi dari desa ini dan membunuh semua bandit yang ada. Di sanalah ia menciptakan klon darah khusus. Dia kemudian membunuh clon itu dan memalsukan kematiannya sendiri.

Dan seperti idiot semua orang di desa itu percaya. Dia tidak repot-repot tinggal dan melihat pemakamannya. Bahkan mereka semua tidak berhenti berpesta untuk merayakan kematiannya. Terserah dia tidak peduli tentang itu semua.

Karena tujuan nya cuma satu yaitu keluar dari desa terkutuk itu dan mencari kehidupan dan keluarga baru yang mau menerima nya apa adanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Tou - chan , " terdengar suara melanggar yang membuat pemuda yang di panggil Tou-chan itu keluar dari pikirannya. Dan pemuda itu berdiri dan melihat putrinya.

Nama anak itu iyalah Mimi Namikaze, dia berumur 5 tahun ia berdiri di sana mengenakan pakaian hangatnya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna ungu, seperti ibunya tetapi dia memiliki garis-garis pirang di dalamnya dan mata biru yang berkilau seperti ayahnya.

"Cepatlah Tou-chan kita akan melewatkan festival musim dingin dan kompetisi ukiran es , Mimi akan sangat marah jika kita tidak melihat fectival itu. " Kata Mimi sambil menarik tangan ayahnya berusaha menariknya ke depan.

" Baiklah , baiklah aku datang. " Kata Naruto saat ia meraup gadis kecilnya dan menaruh di bahu nya saat ia berjalan menuju festival / kompetisi .

Berjalan-jalan di bagian daerah Festival, Naruto membelikan putrinya beberapa permen saat mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan mencari istrinya.

" Naruto-kun, bagaimana kau bisa berjalan melewati ku? " Kata suara perempuan di samping Naruto yang membuat dia kaget karena suara itu, dan Naruto langsung menoleh kesamping dan terseyum saat melihat Istri nya.

" Oh, Mizore-chan, bagaimana bisa Kau berada di sana? Aku berani bersumpah tadi tidak ada seorang pun berada di situ beberapa saat yang lalu. " Kata Naruto sambil menurunkan Anak mereka yang langsung berlari ke arah Kaa-san nya dan berteriak.

" KAA-CHAN! " Teriak Mimi saat ia berlari ke pelukan Mizore. Mizore memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dan berwarna ungu muda, dan ia memiliki mata berwarna biru murni. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ( sama sepertia pakaianya di anime Vampire + Rosario ).

Naruto tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Akhirnya impian menjadi kenyataan, untuk memiliki keluarga. Dia mencintai Mizore dengan segenap hatinya dan bungkusan kecil sukacita. Kembali ke Konoha, sebagian besar penduduk desa mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang mengerikan namun di sini dia bersama keluarga yang akan membuat orang mana saja akan menjadi iri jika melihat keluarganya.

FLASHBACK...

Setelah memalsukan kematiannya selama misi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Naruto menuju ke daerah-daerah yang kurang Shinobi. Di sana ia menemukan sebuah kota tenang yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Setelah beberapa bulan tiba, ia bertemu dengan Mizore ketika ia berada di luar desa, dan dia mencoba untuk melawan sekelompok bandit dengan Cryokinesis, dan ia mengenalinya sebagai Yuki-onna bahwa beberapa penduduk desa telah bertemu ketika mereka terjebak di luar sana di tengah badai salju.

Yuki-onna yang cukup ramah untuk membantu penduduk desa yang tersesat di tengah badai salju dan membantu menemukan jalan mereka kembali, tetapi mereka langsung menghilang ke hutan sebelum desa bisa berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Dan saat itulah Naruto bertemu dengan Mizore yang sedang bertarung melawan bandit.

Melihat bahwa bandit itu akan memukul Mizore dari belakang, Naruto langsung melompat masuk dan menahan serangan bandit yang ingin menyarang Mizore dari belakang nya, bersama-sama mereka mengalahkan para bandit, setelah kembali ke desa mereka berpisah, Naruto memasuki desa sedangkan Mizore kembali ke hutan.

Namun Mizore selalu mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari dan akhirnya, mereka memulai hubungan mereka. Setelah beberapa bulan, hubungan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dan segera keduanya mulai berkencan dan mereka akhirnya menikah.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Mizore melahirkan Mimi, setelah kelahirannya banyak Yuki-onna yang mulai bermunculan selama beberapa bulan dari hutan dan kembali dengan kekasih mereka. Awalnya Yuki-onna berpikir bahwa penduduk desa akan memperlakukan mereka seperti setan, jadi ketika Mizore kembali dengan berita tantang hubungan nya dengan Naruto di desa itu dan bagaimana orang di desa itu memperlakukan dia dengan baik, dan dari berita itu Yuki-onna pun mulai menjelajah ke desa dan melihat bahwa desa itu yang benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuan mereka dan beberapa jatuh cinta dengan desa itu dan pada festival musim dingin banyak Yuki-onna datang untuk menerima desa sebagai rumah permanen mereka.

FLASHBACK END...

Naruto tidak lagi mengambil bisnis sebagai Ninja. Dia sekarang hidup dengan sederhana sebagai pemilik kedai dan penulis. Dia membuat pilihan untuk hidup seperti ini hanya untuk satu alasan. Alasan itu ialah agar putrinya tidak hidup seperti yang Dia lakukan ketika ia tumbuh dewasa.

" Yah gaki akhirnya kau tiba juga. " Kata suara misterius yang membuat Naruto, Mimi dan Mizore berbalik ke asal suara misterius tersebut.

" Kyuubi ! " kata Mimi sambil berlari menuju rubah itu dan langsung memeluknya. Kyuubi tidak keberatan karena ia menyukai cara Mimi memperlakukannya.

Sebelum menikahi Mizore, Naruto masuk ke mindscape nya dan membuat kesepakatan dengan Kyuubi yaitu kebebasannya dalam pertukaran untuk dia melindungi putrinya dan desa ketika sesuatu muncul. Putri Naruto dan desa mencintai Kyuubi sebagai hewan peliharaan dan pelindung mereka.

" Ayo, mari kita pergi aku berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi dan aku harus buru-buru jika tidak aku akan didiskualifikasi. " Kata Mizore. Dan keluarga itu pun berangkat pergi ke festival / kompetisi tersebut. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, masa lalunya akan menemui nya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Di luar desa ]

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata baru saja tiba di desa. Tsunade memutuskan untuk mengambil liburan kecil untuk menjauh dari dokumen, ia pun membawa anak-anak bersama dengan dia sehingga untuk menjauhkan mereka dari pacar mereka.

Untuk Sakura , dia berpikir bahwa mimpinya akhirnya telah menjadi kenyataan, dia akhirnya bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke dan tidak ada Naruto di sekitar nya untuk mengganggunya, tapi itu bukan apa yang ia harapkan, Sasuke jarang mengajaknya untuk kencan dan akan berteriak kepadanya tanpa alasan.

Ino dan Sai tidak bergerak di luar kencan dan ketika ia mencoba mendekati Choji dia tahu bahwa dia sudah menemukan seorang gadis sipil yang bagus.

Hinata memiliki hal terburuk dan dia terluka dari bahaya fisik dan emosional ketika dia tahu bahwa Kiba berselingkuh.

Satu-satunya hal tertentu adalah mereka berpikiran tentang anak laki-laki. Hampir enam tahun telah berlalu dan mereka tidak pernah pergi melewati kencan, sehingga pernikahan di masa mendatang hanyalah keluar dari pertanyaan. Pikiran mereka dibawa kembali ke kekasih / mantan teman mereka. Semua dari mereka mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak cocok jadi pacar mereka atau bahwa dia telah tidak ingin bersama dia lagi.

Sekarang, mereka semua menyesali tindakan mereka. Naruto adalah apa semua dari mereka inginkan. Dia baik, peduli, dan selalu ada untuk mereka ketika mereka membutuhkan seseorang. Sekarang itu semua hanyalah hayalan belaka karena dia sudah pergi.

" Ayo anak-anak mari kita masuk aku mendengar bahwa desa ini memiliki sebuah festival mulai hari ini bersamaan dengan ulang tahun dari bergabungnya Yuki - onna, kita sudah kelewatan kompetisisi kerajinan patung es jadi mari kita pergi, dan sekalian mengalihkan pikiran Kalian dari masalah Kalian masing-masing . " Kata Tsunade.

" Ulang tahun dari bergabung nya Yuki - onna? " kata gadis-gadis .

" Ya hari ini adalah bahwa hari Yuki-onna secara terbuka diterima ke dalam kehidupan desa dan tinggal di desa sekarang, jadi ayolah. " Jawab Tsunade .

Festival ini, seperti tahun-tahun lain karena selalu sukses. Penutupan festival akan dimulai. Semua orang menunggu dan dihadiri Walikota yang datang ke depan. " Sekarang untuk menutup festival ini saya ingin kalian semua untuk memberikan satu putaran tepuk tangan untuk Mizore Namikaze pemenang kompetisi patung es tahun ini. " Dia mengatakan sebagai tepuk tangan keras terdengar.

Tsunade terkejut . ' Namikaze?...Tapi dia tidak berhubungan dengan Minato? ... bahkan warna rambutnya benar-benar tidak mirip!?. ' Pikir Tsunade melihat itu semua. Bahkan kelompoknya pun yang ada disitu yang melihat nama marga Mizore memiliki pikiran yang sama. Kemudian seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut ungu melangkah maju ke depan.

" Terima kasih atas sambutannya semua, tapi aku berutang inspirasi membuat patung ini untuk putri ku yang berharga yaitu Mimi serta suami ku yang tercinta Naruto " Dia selesai mengatakan sambil menunjuk ke arah tertentu.

Kelompok mata Konoha melebar setelah mendengar nama yang tadi Di sebut oleh wanita itu. Mereka melihat ke arah wanita tadi menunjuk. Ada dibagian tribun adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze, jika tidak untuk tanda kumis di pipinya. Disisinya adalah seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengan wanita yang bernama Mizore tadi.

Dengan itu walikota pun menutup festival. Mizore berjalan ke arah Naruto dan kemudian ia memberinya pelukan dan ciuman penuh gairah di bibirnya.

Di latar belakang, Kunoichi Konoha tercengang. Naruto masih hidup. Hal ini membuat mereka bahagia sampai mereka menyadari bahwa dia sudah menikah dan punya anak. Para gadis-gadis, terutama Sakura, terkejut bahwa orang yang selalu dia ejek dan dihina tentang tidak pernah memiliki seseorang atau keluarga, lah yang mengalahkan mereka untuk itu.

Gadis-gadis itu akan berjalan pergi ketempat Naruto, tapi Tsunade menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka bisa pergi kesana. Dia mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa " kita harus mengikuti Naruto dan wanita itu ". Mereka mengikuti keluarga itu sementara mereka tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh Naruto dan melihat mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah berukuran sedang.

Setelah beberapa saat, sementara gadis-gadis dan Tsunade melihat melalui jendela, mereka melihat keluarga itu memasuki sebuah ruang tamu. Mizore sedang duduk di kursi sambil memegang Mimi dalam pelukannya saat dia membacakan cerita sementara Naruto berjalan menujuh lemari pakaian untuk menaruh mantel Mimi, semua sesuatu itu adalah apa yang orang bisa memangil keluarga yang sempurna.

Kemudian, kejutan lain pun datang kepada mereka semua, sebuah rubah berukuran lumayan besar memasuki ruangan itu. Mimi melompat dari pangkuan ibunya dan melompat ke rubah itu yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh ke perut rubah itu, Naruto dan Mizore hanya bisa menertawakan kejenakaan putri mereka. Sementara gadis-gadis yang ada diluar dan melihat adegan itu akan siap meledak marah ke rumah itu, tapi untung ketika Tsunade menghentikan mereka sebelum aksi marah mereka terlaksanakan. Dia mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa dia akan pergi berbicarah langsung dengan Naruto.

Dia pergi ke rumah itu dan mengetuk pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Pintu pun mulai terbuka, dan mengungkapkan wanita yang mereka lihat disaat sebelumnya . " Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda? " tanyanya wanita itu.

" Aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. " Kata Tsunade .

" Bagaimana Kau bisa tahu suami aku? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Kau di desa ini sebelumnya. " Kata Mizore dengan sedikit rasa takut dalam suaranya. Jujur saja Karena dia tahu masa lalu Naruto sebagai Shinobi.

"Sayang, siapa itu ? " tanya Naruto saat ia mengintip disekitar celah yang diberikan istrinya dan terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu mereka.

" Tsunade baa-chan . " Kata Naruto saat ia menyuruh Kyuubi untuk menggantar Mimi sampai ke kamarnya.

" Jadi ada apa baa-chan datang kesini? " tanyanya saat mereka berdiri didepan pintu.

" Katakan saja dua hal Naruto. Mengapa Kau melakukan semua ini dan apakah itu layak? "

" Kenapa? Apakah Kau benar-benar harus bertanya kenapa baa-chan? Alasanku ialah Aku tidak senang ketika semua orang memperlakukan aku seperti kotoran, jadi aku aku pergi dari desa Konoha. Tidak ada yang menghentikan ku untuk pergi, bahkan Sakura dan sisanya dari mereka yakin bahwa setelah semua yang aku lakukan untuk mereka, mereka membuang dan menolak Aku untuk orang lain. Juga jika Kau bertanya apakah itu layak. Ya, itu sangat layak untuk ku. " Naruto meraih tangan Mizore dan memberikannya kecupan ringan di pungung tangannya. " Jika Aku tidak melakukannya dan pergi dari desa maka Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Mizore-chan, jika pertemuan kami tidak terjadi maka banyak Yuki-onna masih akan berkeliaran di sekitar hutan, dan Mimi tidak akan dilahirkan. Jadi, tidak, Aku tidak menyesali apa pun. "

" Bagaimana dengan semua orang di Konoha yang benar-benar merindukanmu? " tanya Tsunade dengan nada yang lumayan pelan.

" Dengan pengecualian dari keluarga Ichiraku , tidak ada yang merindukan aku melampaui beberapa jam , mereka semua pergi . Selain tidak baa-chan pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa keluarga Ichiraku sangat bahagia setelah liburan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu ? "

Perkata'an Naruto sontak membuat Tsunade terasa terpukul . " Mereka tahu bahwa Kau masih hidup ! "

" Siapa lagi yang, Baa-chan pikir akan meminta untuk mengawasi gadis kecilku . " Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

" Apakah ada kesempatan bagi kau untuk untuk pulang ke Konoha ? " Tanya Tsunade berharap Naruto mau pulang kembali ke Konoha dan menma'afkan kesalah mereka semua.

" Maafkan aku Tsunade baa-chan tetapi tidak ada kesempatan bagi ku untuk kembali ke Konoha , aku senang di sini . Aku tidak perlu tidur dengan satu mata terbuka . Selain itu jika aku kembali , maka dewan hanya akan menagih tentang pengkhianatan ku. Jadi Aku beritahu Tsunade baa-chan sekarang, jika aku kembali ke Konoha pasti penduduk desa tidak akan memperlakukan anak atau istri ku dengan baik, jadi aku minta maaf Tsunade baa-chan karena disini lah aku bersama mu. " Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dan Naruto pun teringat masa lalu nya di desa Konoha, di perlakukan seperti binatang oleh warga Konoha dan Dia tidak mau itu terjadi pada Keluarga nya.

Tsunade hendak berbicara tapi Naruto langsung memotong nya " Lihatlah Tsunade baa-chan hanya pergi meninggalkan keluarga ku dan melupakan apa yang baa-chan lihat di sini hari ini sehingga semua akan baik-baik saja, harap dipahami . Jika Kau pernah peduli tentang aku atau orang tua aku maka tolong, biarkan aku mencintai hidup aku seperti yang saya mau. demi aku dan keluarga aku. " Kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada memohon.

Tsunade kemudian memeluk Naruto sedikit erat lalu berkata" Aku senang bahwa Kau akhirnya menemukan tempat mu yang sebenarnya. " Kata Tsunade sambil melepas pelukan nya pada Naruto, dan berkata lagi. " Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup aku Naruto, aku akan bertindak sebagai ibu baptis mu dan meninggalkan kau untuk hidup di jalan yang kau pilih. " Dia kemudian beralih menatap Mizore " Terima kasih untuk berada di sana untuknya . " Kata Tsunade berterima kasih pada wanita itu.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih . Aku mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah berubah tentang perasa'an ku pada nya, ia memberikan ku hatinya dan aku memberikan hidup ku pada nya, Aku akan selalu menghargainya . " Kata Mizore sambil terseyum lembut.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan rumah mereka, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka.

Ketika Tsunade kembali ke kelompok nya tadi dia tiba-tiba dibombardir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang mengapa Naruto tidak bersamanya. Tsunade memandang mereka sejenak kemudian Tsunade meminta mereka melihat jendela rumah Naruto untuk melihat bahwa gadis dan rubah telah kembali turun.

" Lihat ke sana semua. " Tsunade mengatakan sambil menunjuk rumah lebih khusus gadis memeluk ibu dan ayahnya . " Bagaimana jika Kau suatu hari ada seseorang datang ke dalam kehidupan Kalian dan menggambil salah satu orangtua mu meninggalkan kalian? Naruto telah memilih jalan hidupnya dan aku berpikir bahwa kita harus menerima keputusan nya, tempatnya di sini dengan keluarganya . " Dia mengatakan membuat para Kunoichi tadi berpikir.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan menerima keputusannya , dia masih hidup dan karena itu ia termasuk warga Konoha dengan aku di sisinya bukan perempuan itu! " teriak Sakura , sebelum dia ditampar oleh Tsunade yang merilis sedikit KI (Killer Inten).

"Dengar Haruno! Kau adalah alasan utama yang menyebabkan dia untuk pergi! Kau hanya ingin dia kembali sehingga Kau memiliki seseorang untuk disalahkan, dan memukuli Naruto dengan tangan mu! BERPIKIRLAH! Dunia tidak berputar di sekitar mu !" Teriak Tsunade dengan penuh amarah, yang langsung mengejutkan mereka yang ada disitu. Mereka harus setuju, mereka telah kehilangan kesempatan mereka untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Naruto, mereka telah membuat pilihan yang salah, mereka kembali berpikir bahwa Naruto mendapat keluarga yang sesungguhnya. mereka menatap rumah Naruto sekali lagi, dan melihat senyum bahagia Naruto saat dia bersama keluarganya.

" Sekarang, sebagai Hokage Kalian, tak satu pun dari Kalian memberitahu kan siapa pun apa yang telah Kalian lihat di sini dan jika satu dari Kalian melakukan nya maka Kalian akan dieksekusi dan keluarga Kalian akan selamanya menjadi malu, Kalian PAHAM. " Kata Tsunade mengancam, dan dibalas Anggukan dari ketiga gadis tadi.

**The End**

* * *

Bagaimana menurut kalian bagus kah atau jelek kah?**  
**

jika ada yang mau Review silakan karena saya hargai setiap kata-kata yang Reader berikan kepada saya

'**RnR**'


End file.
